Un azul como el tuyo
by inupis
Summary: El cielo estaba demasiado azul...


Buenos días/tarde/noche/madrugada a mis estimados lectores ^^ , he vuelto nuevamente a Fairy Tail luego de olvidar que iba a escribir por aquí… si no me dejan una review en mi shot "De cosas oportunas" ni me acuerdo del borrador que tenía entre mis hojas de mi hermoso cuaderno azul xD.

Fairy Tail le pertenece a… **Hiro Mashima** (tuve que revisar mi fic anterior -.-u), aún no me acostumbro a su nombre… creo que es porque dejé de leer el manga hace mucho porque encarcelaron a Gerard ¬¬#

Aprovecho de agradecer las reviews de mi one-shot anterior; gracias a **Angelzk, MaryCheliz, Misa Scarlet Jaegerjaquez, Katari-chan, Yazz Scarlet, Dlkg., dany 14-black8 **y a **Gynee**

Acotaciones:

Narración.

Diálogo –narración –diálogo –narración

"_pensamientos"_

_flashback_

Y por último, esto es un AU… mmmm… bueno, es todo lo que quiero acotar previo xD, lean y disfruten! (ojalá)

* * *

><p><strong>Un Azul como el tuyo<strong>

¿Qué podía decir?, era azul… muy, muy azul. El cielo se encontraba demasiado azul para la tardía hora, era tan azul como los cabellos de la persona que por su mente rondaba… demasiado calmo y seguro para pasar inadvertido.

Una mujer que no superaba los treinta años de edad se encontraba ensimismada mirando hacia el cielo mientras reclinaba hacia atrás su cabeza, estando sentada en una banca de piedra en una hermosa plaza. Sus cabellos de un hermoso escarlata se deslizaban largos hacia atrás cada que reclinaba un poco más la cabeza. Se encontraba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos como para captar los sonidos que a su alrededor habían; los gritos, las risas, el llanto, los pasos… todo había desaparecido para ella, sólo estaba el enorme cielo en tono azul intenso.

-Gerard… -de sus labios asomó como un murmullo el nombre, al instante una de sus manos que utilizaba de apoyo se retrajo casi en un puño.

_-¿Gerard? –Erza estaba al teléfono, muy nerviosa y algo asustada, envolvía en sus dedos el cable del teléfono fijo y luego lo soltaba, para volverlo a enrollar._

_-¿Qué pasa Erza?, nunca llamas al trabajo…_

_-Hay… algo importante que debes saber…_

_-¿Puede esperar?, en media hora tengo mi libre de almuerzo_

_-Claro… sólo te llamaba para que te prepararas un poco –sin decir más cortó la llamada, dejando demasiado intrigado a Gerard._

_Cuando llegó Erza se veía terriblemente asustada, mezclando en su rostro ligera duda. Gerard al verla así la abrazó y besó su frente tratando de calmarla un poco._

_-¿Qué es eso tan importante?_

_-… -Erza lo miró a los ojos algo asustada aún – Yo… no… mmm… ¿prefieres comer primero? –Gerard la miró con cara de circunstancia aguardando por la respuesta a su pregunta inicial, Erza suspirando finalmente procedió a hablar –Yo… estoy… estoy embarazada. –Gerard inmediatamente soltó el abrazo que tenía hacia Erza y la miró pasmado._

_-…- Gerard tenía la boca abierta aún procesando la información –V… voy a ser papá…¡Voy a ser papá! –inesperadamente cogió a Erza y la elevó, ella sin comprender nada se limitó a ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del joven. -¡Vamos a ser padres! –cuando se hubo calmado un poco bajó a Erza y la abrazó nuevamente._

_-Pero… yo creí que…_

_-¿Hmp?_

_-Es que, recuerdo que dijiste que no te gustaban los niños…_

_-Eso lo dije por los de Natsu… a esos mocosos sólo los soporta su padre –Erza al escuchar su escusa se acomodó en el pecho de Gerard para sentirse refugiada y por fin sonreír con la noticia, que para ella igualmente había sido maravillosa pese al miedo que tenía de la reacción de Gerard. –Además nosotros seremos sus padres, así que no pueden ser menos que perfectos._

Todo lo que más la llenaba y le dolía había iniciado con ese día, claro si no consideraba los hermosos días anteriores en que lo había conocido, en que se habían enamorado, la primera cita, la primera pelea… hasta la boda… si no contaba esos recuerdos, estos eran los que más le recordaban a él.

-"Y nunca te lo dije apropiadamente… ¿verdad?" –seguía pensando mientras miraba al cielo y pasaba lentamente una única nube por todo el azulado espacio sobre su cabeza.

_Estaban en un sofá largo recostados, Gerard abrazaba por detrás a Erza que ya tenía un embarazo de más de 6 meses. Tenían entrelazados los dedos de las manos y simplemente estaban relajados, afuera atardecía y todo lo que había llevado a que estuvieran descansando en esa posición a Erza se le había olvidado, ya no importaba nada más que el sentir las manos de Gerard entre las suyas y su acompasada respiración junto a la de ella misma._

_-Te quiero Gerard… -Erza le dijo sonrojándose mientras apretaba un poco las manos del de azules cabellos._

_-Yo no –el tono en que hablaba quedó fuera de broma, él se remeció un poco para quedar su rostro junto al de Erza y retiró sus manos de ella. Erza lo miró sin comprender, pero en el instante él cogió el mentón de la mujer de escarlatas cabellos y le movió el rostro para que lo mirara únicamente a los ojos. –Yo te amo Erza –cuando pudo reaccionar, su cabello competía en tono con su rostro, Gerard sonriendo la besó antes de volver a su posición._

_-Yo… también… -fue todo lo que logró decir._

Por fin el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un tono violeta anaranjado y rojizo, Erza llevaba un rato con la cabeza entre sus manos mirando hacia el frente, pero consideró que ya era tiempo de regresar, por lo que se levantó y miró una última vez al cielo pronto a enrojecer más.

_Hoy era el día… lástima que Gerard no estaba con ella, pero como últimamente se quedaba con Lucy para acompañarla y ayudarla en los últimos meses no tuvo problema para llegar a la clínica cuando el momento lo requirió. Lucy inmediatamente llamó a Gerard cuando iniciaron las labores de parto para que estuviera presente, después de todo era su primer hijo._

_Gerard había sido precavido para la circunstancia y había dejado el auto en casa, para el caso en que ocurriera aquello, así que ahora tenía que esperar locomoción. _

_-Oye, hombre, espera… si esperas a que pase algo por aquí que te pueda llevar a la clínica llegarás mañana –dijo uno de sus colegas deteniéndolo antes de marchar. –Ten, úsala con cuidado –le arrojó las llaves de la moto en que solía asistir al trabajo, Gerard simplemente asintió corriendo hacia la salida._

_Encenderla no fue problema, manipularla y conducir tampoco… después de todo antes solía conducir una, que luego vendió. Todo iba a las mil maravillas, estaba sólo a cinco minutos de llegar y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo en anticipación. Estaba en el semáforo aguardando por el cambio de luz, todo bien hasta aquí… pero sólo hasta aquí._

_La luz dio verde y él inmediatamente aceleró para apurar el camino, ya no quedaba nada de trayecto, pero un camión que hace menos de un segundo tenía igualmente la pasada también pasó, sólo que ahora ése camión tenía rojo y estaba a centímetros de arroyar a un motociclista._

_El impacto con la motocicleta y con Gerard mismo no había sido reducido pese al innecesario intento de frenar por parte del conductor del gran vehículo en última instancia, la muerte de Gerard fue instantánea pese a los esfuerzos por revivirlo que habían realizado paramédicos que habían llegado casi de inmediato al lugar._

_Erza no sabía nada de eso, ella… ella estaba luchando en ese momento por traer al mundo a un nuevo ser. El llanto del pequeño se escuchó justo en el momento en que Lucy era contactada, la felicidad de Erza por ver a su pequeño en sus brazos era incomparable, sólo habría sido más grande si hubiera estado con Gerard, pero comprendía que no alcanzase a llegar por el trabajo. _

_Lucy entró cuando dejaron a Erza descansar mientras se llevaban al pequeño, Erza resplandecía pese a lo agotada que estaba. Cuando Erza vio a Lucy junto a ella se extrañó, la chica tenía lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos y parecía apretar algo contra su pecho._

_-Erza… Erza… -era todo lo que lograba decir Lucy mientras cerraba los ojos y se encogía poco a poco junto a la cama de la pelirroja._

_-¿Qué ocurre Lucy? –la voz de Erza sonaba cansada._

_-Gerard… él… él… murió… _

Esas palabras le habían quedado grabadas a Erza… y lo que sucedió después… la… adormecieron para calmar un poco, le dieron sedantes y la restringieron a su habitación sin contacto con su pequeño para que se estabilizara primero. Todo lo que había armado, lo que había planificado… se calló y despedazó en miles de formas. Pese a que le costó al principio volver a su casa sin él, logró continuar existiendo.

Antes de que Erza lo notara por sus mejillas escurrían pequeñas lágrimas, que fueron descubiertas por alguien más.

-¿Mami?, ¿por qué lloras? –un pequeño de azulados cabellos se había acercado a Erza y le había cogido la mano para llamar su atención, el niño tenía cerca de tres años de edad.

-Por nada, mi vida –Erza inmediatamente reaccionó y se quitó las lágrimas con sus manos, para luego agacharse y besar la mejilla de su hijo. –Ya es hora de que volvamos a casa…

-Si mami… -el pequeño se adelantó un poco mientras Erza lo seguía caminando a paso lento, la plaza seguía sin captar su atención, los niños que allí habían seguían jugando, algunos adultos seguían riendo a gritos con las travesuras de los pequeños y para ella todos ellos no existían.

-Te amo Gerard… -susurró. Antes de dejar la plaza volvió a mirar al cielo una última vez, aún quedaba un trozo azulado, pero pronto caería la noche. La brisa del atardecer la golpeó suavemente envolviéndola, confortándola un poco al mirar hacia su pequeño.

-_"y yo a ti…"_ –no supo por qué… pero le pareció que aquello había susurrado el viento…

* * *

><p>Mmm… fin?, sip, fin… la verdad había imaginado algo así como que Erza le diría que esperara por ellos xD pero nada que ver… jajajajaja xD, creo que me han quedado Ooc! No lo sé… díganme ustedes… alguna review?... por fis, sean buenos y déjenme <strong>review<strong> ^^

Pd: maricela, esta era la idea original que tuve cuando me pediste un Gerza, pero como dijiste únicamente dulce… pues no quedó xD.

pd2: ahhhhh, me encanta el gerza xD, y no sé ustedes... pero creo que si vuelvo a leer el capítulo en que Erza se queda sola y se pone a llorar en el manga porque se llevan a gerard... yo volvería a llorar T-T me da tanta pena eso... jeje, bueno, bye!


End file.
